


Gossip party

by KaiSkitty



Series: Once a week [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Fluff, M/M, Romance, genre variety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiSkitty/pseuds/KaiSkitty
Summary: Have you heard the latest gossip?Or( SinJu prompt challange )
Relationships: Judal | Judar/Sinbad (Magi)
Series: Once a week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739782
Comments: 27
Kudos: 29
Collections: Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)





	1. Mirage (sinju)

**Author's Note:**

> summary: Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all? (sinju)
> 
> Prompt: Wake up call

* * *

**Mirage**

* * *

Everyone assumed that Judar, the oracle of the Kou empire, was vain.

It could be a valid assumption since he walked around egoistically in his black oriental outfit which was made out of the finest material, with his exorbitant bangles that caught and reflected the light and his matching golden choker which gleamed and stunned under the sun. As the high priest it was his right to demand flattery and to have a closet full of outstanding outfits in different styles and hues, from Kou's heavy frilly ones to anything simple and colorful from unknown lands. It was expected of him to have a big treasure box adorned with ruby and jade, full of pearls and diamonds, full of expensive magic scripts and tools, unique to the whole universe.

  
Everyone assumed that he had magnificent chambers with impressive marble pillars and costly furniture and a huge bed with silk sheets and soft cushions for him to rest on.

  
They assumed wrong.

  
Judar's room was neither magnificent nor eye-catching. It was a small room in one of the darkest corridors of the Kou palace, where he could watch the sun rise and fall in peace from his window, with no one around to bother him. It was his private little sanctuary where he himself had requested to be given instead of the wondrous chambers that he was offered.

  
Yes, he had a treasure box, a little wooden one which was not filled with exquisite jewelry and marvelous spell books. It contained a simple light yellow robe without extravagant frills or heavy expensive silk, with just a simple green ribbon adorning it along with a certain royal mark. The royal mark he always longed to wear.

  
_Sindria's mark_.

  
Everyone assumed that Judar's sole wish was war.

  
They assumed that he wanted to set the world on fire. They thought that he wanted to wreak havoc just to entertain himself in a moment of temporary madness.

  
Everyone assumed wrong.

  
Judar's sole wish was to be of use, be of use to the one king he desired from the start, to the person whose rukh was ablaze like no one else's and his existence was tantalizing. He wished to be with the high king, with the rightful ruler of the seven seas who was a sun with blinding bright rays, rays which burned and led Judar into the depths of longing like an old but punctual compass. He wanted to be in Sinbad's orbit, to be Sinbad's moon, to be warmed by his kindness. His wish was to use his vast magi power and offer the world to the high king on a silver platter. He desired nothing but to have Sinbad's astonishing golden eyes to look at him with love and admiration, like he was the only human being on earth.

* * *

  
Thus, enslaved by his unobtainable desire, he had contented himself with a simple yet bittersweet routine at nights when darkness hid him from curious glances. A private ritual, one that he was painfully addicted to.

  
He would clean his face from the heavy makeup and loosen the inky curtain of his silky hair, letting it fall freely on his shoulders. He would blink numbly at his reflection in the mirror, at the young villager boy who was standing there instead of the dolled up oracle of Kou. He would stare at the image of what he could have been if Sinbad had accepted him, free in Sindria's fresh air, the neverland of his dreams.

  
He would slip into the precious robes which he kept in the treasure box and like a painter, he would paint himself anew. He would wear the outfit like he was wearing _Sinbad_ , with such tenderness that only the blush of dawn was capable of giving to the deep blue ocean in the horizon, full of love and affection.

  
He wanted Sinbad's love. He needed it like air and there was nothing he could do but going to bed silently, dressed like that, pretending it's the arms of his beloved around him instead of linen and dreaming that he was Sindria's magi, that he was cherished by his dear king.

  
Mornings were his cruel wake up call. He would wake up with a sleepy smile only to be hit by a cold wave of melancholy and the realization that his bed was devoid of who he ached for. He would wake up to another day of bitter tears and mental breakdown, longing for what he could never have.

  
Mornings were a reminder that desiring Sinbad, the high king of the seven seas, was nothing but a fever dream of trying to catch the rainbow.

  
_Impossible yet tenacious._

* * *

**A/N: Feedback is always welcomed.**


	2. Amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was nothing but a cracked portriat of decadance. ( Sinbad )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a small Sinbad character study during his youth in SnB and kingship in magi.
> 
> second week prompt: underdog

**Amour (Sinbad)**

* * *

The fact that Sinbad had fallen in love three times was a secret, locked deep inside him, where he had sealed away bitter memories of the past. Love had come to him differently each time but the result had been the same. He had to bury his lovers in a grave of nostalgia and pain.

His first love was Serendine, the princess of Parthevia, his homeland. She came to him, bitter and vengeful. She was in pieces, like an old dusty mirror, with no shine and shimmer or reflection of life. Her bloodstained heart was bitter and she felt used and disconnected. She reeked of poverty and helplessness. One look into her reluctant but fierce eyes and he sympathized with her, generously providing her with shelter and safety which were denied from the people of Parthevia by royalty. She was thrown into the real world from the glass box where she lived in until now and the overwhelming shock had suddenly made her understanding and docile. She learned to care for him, to shed tears for him and to follow him. True, she had betrayed him in the end, but the memories he had made with her were dear enough for his heart to spare her a beat. What they had was a teenage dream that would have never worked out yet Serendine was the spring of his life, a cruel reminder of the short beauty of flowers.

His second love was the late king of balbadd, Rashid Saluja. He was a man who could do miracles with his wisdom and lifting a finger. His could turn water into sweet fresh wine or bitter burning acid if he wanted. He didn't need the power of a djinn to rule. His sharp mind was enough to give him the power to make or break a country. What Sinbad had with him was a simple yet complicated affair, unnaturally right yet terribly wrong. It was a need which lingered and ate his heart away. Rashid Saluja was his forbidden desire and Sinbad ignored the voices of sarcasm around him, whispers of how he was nothing but a cheap entertainer, easy to be replaced. He paid no mind to the gossip about how the king had a new escort, an exotic boy from a faraway land. He tolerated the disgusted looks of women and dirty smiles of men, just to remain in Rashid's presence, to enjoy the vague happiness he received, the thing he needed after the fall of his country. Rashid was his sanity and his shield against the mockery of fate. What he felt for Rashid was way deeper than what he felt for Serendine, it could not even compare. But in the end, he lost Rashid, the one who he was in love with and indebted to, to a terminal disease. Rashid was the summer in his life, bringing him warmth and hope and his death left him in a cold colorless world.

His third and last love was Judar, the fallen magi of the Kou empire. He was a being full of wonder, sometimes destructive and sometimes a blessing. When he met Judar once again after the fall of Sindria, Sinbad's mind was already rotten in his colorless world and his body was disgustingly jaded, despite his young age. Judar's lack of respect for the rules awakened what was dormant in Sinbad for ages, the desire to tame, the need to dominate. His heart began to beat for the fallen magi, yearning for his presence and the bitter push and pull which disguised the pleasure they both received in the game of hide and seek they played. Judar was a siren who played the most tempting lullabies, seducing him carnally and emotionally into the labyrinth of an unwanted passion. Judar's love broke and shook him like no one else's. He selfishly wanted to wield Judar's powers like it was his own and despite the magi's willingness, he gave him up to another, in order to put his masterplan into motion. Sinbad gambled Judar, _his universe_ , for the greater good and the cursed destiny crushed him with granting his desire for a better future but by taking away _the universe_ in return and hiding his presence in some foreign dimension, leaving Sinbad frozen and unloved to lose a beloved once again. Judar was his exquisite autumn with soft rains and heavy storms on fallen crimson leaves and stone pavements and his absence iced the clock, unmoving and still, like the biting frost against the window.

* * *

Sinbad was many things. A brave sailor, a successful merchant, a capable king, a sly CEO and a singularity, but above all he was a man who had loved and lost.

_A man caged in an eternal winter, with no spring ahead_.

* * *

**A/N:** Feedback is always welcomed.


	3. Sweetie pie (sinju)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugar and romance. What else do you need?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write a small and simple piece of fluff but I failed. Sorry. ;-;
> 
> prompt: competition

**Sweetie pie (sinju)**

* * *

Judar stuffed another piece of tart into his mouth, chewing on it grudgingly. It tasted like ash. Well, it had to be expected. Who in their right mind would enjoy the luxury of peaches and cream in a café, alone with no one to accompany them?

He pursed his lips. This was a breakfast date with his lover. Well, it was supposed to be one, minus the fact that the said lover, Sinbad, was absent and Judar had been waiting for him for nearly an hour. He could feel the weight of pitying gazes of the whole café and it was ticking him off. They probably were thinking that he was manipulated and thrown away by a playboy or something. Well, the playboy part was definitely right, but the reason of Sinbad's absence was…

 _His damn paperwork_.

Judar gritted his teeth. Sinbad was probably still in bed, sleeping and having the dirtiest of wet dreams. _'The idiot had spent the night working again it seems.'_ He grunted under his breath. How dare Sinbad chose his damn paperwork over him? Glaring at his tart, Judar internally debated on either chewing Sinbad out or cutting his dick off when he felt a slow tap on his shoulder. The hand was too small and soft to be his lover's and honestly Judar had long given up hope for the idiot to show up.

"What?" he looked up at the café maid who had a large bouquet of red roses in her arms, fresh and beautiful. "This was delivered from the flower shop nearby for you on behalf of…of…."

Judar raised a fine eyebrow and the maid handed him a small golden card along with the flowers. " on behalf of _him_."

**_Forgive me love._ **

**_I will cook for you tonight instead._ **

**_Sinbad_ **

Judar kept a poker-face but inside he was grinning like an idiot. " Duh, as if I ever lose to his stupid paperwork." He whispered against the delicate roses and kissed a petal softly.

* * *

Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
